In recent years, development of technologies related to displays in display devices such as television devices, computers, mobile telephone handsets, music players, digital cameras, and tablet terminals has been progressing.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes the reduction of the power consumption of a liquid crystal display element when displaying a still image by, at the end of a frame, holding the scanning potential Vg and the signal potential Vsig at fixed potentials before transitioning to the next frame and providing a drive stopping period in which the drive circuit is stopped.
Patent Document 2 describes a liquid crystal display module drive circuit in which, in a first operating mode, all the liquid crystal cells are repeatedly recharged at a low refresh rate and, in a second operating mode, all the liquid crystal cells are repeatedly recharged at a normal refresh rate that is higher than the low refresh rate.